Justice
by JMS529
Summary: Seth Mann gets a call on his birthday asking where his son is. Seth calls Stan & Mary who discover Marshall's missing.Seth, Derek, and Cody Mann fly to Albuquerque to help find Marshall before time runs out. Part of Month of Mayhem at LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately.

Spoilers for Season 2 and 3

Thanks to quoteravenmore and Kerrison for looking over the story.

**Justice**

Seth walked into the living room to see his family gathered for his birthday. The only one missing was Marshall. He was supposed to come, but was called away on an emergency for work. He had hoped to spend some time with Marshall. The two needed to talk. Seth had learned a lot about Marshall when he'd been on Operation Falcon; the most evident was the distance between him and his youngest son. While he freely admitted the distance was mostly his doing, he hoped for a chance to be able to finally sit down and talk to Marshall. It wouldn't be easy, but it was definitely necessary and way over due.

"Grandpa, you need to open your presents," Jamie called out excitedly.

Seth smiled at his granddaughter and was about to answer when the phone rang.

"Jamie, you keep an eye on my gifts while I grab the phone," Seth said, giving her a wink before grabbing the phone. "Mann."

"Do you know where you son is Marshal Mann?"

"Who is this?" Seth demanded.

"You shouldn't worry about who this is, you should be more concerned about who I have," the menacing voice replied, before hanging up.

Seth quickly dialed Marshall's cell phone. When he didn't get anything, but his voice mail, he dialed his son's home.

"Damn it!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Derek asked, noting the worry in his father's voice and the tension in his stance.

"Call Marshall's cell phone. Keep dialing it. Cody, you call his house," Seth ordered, before calling Stan.

"McQueen."

"Stan, it's Seth Mann. Is Marshall at the office with you?"

"He's finishing up some work outside the office. We're expecting Marshall back soon. Is there something wrong?" Stan asked, confused. He knew Seth was aware that Marshall had a case come up; it's why he wasn't at his parents.

"I just received a phone call asking me if I knew where my son was. Marshall is the only one not here. He's not answering his cell or home phone," Seth said, confirming with his other sons that they weren't receiving a reply.

"Mary and I will go look for him. I'll call you back as soon as I know something," Stan replied.

"Thank you," Seth said, before hanging up.

"Care to tell us what's going on Dad?" Derek asked.

Seth pulled his sons into the kitchen. He didn't want to upset his grandchildren or wife until he knew for a fact that Marshall was in danger.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Cody asked.

"If I did, I'd be having him looked up. All I know is what I told you. Stan and Mary are going to look for Marshall and call us back," Seth replied.

"What's going on with Marshall?" Callie demanded.

The three men turned at the voice.

"Sweetheart, we don't know if anything is wrong with Marshall yet," Seth said, walking over to his wife.

"Seth, you're worried. I want to know what is going on with my son," Callie replied, heatedly.

Seth knew when it came to her children that his wife wouldn't back down. Taking a deep breath he explained to her about the phone call.

"Let's just go out and open the presents. I don't want to upset our grandchildren. Stan will call us."

Stan hung up the phone and headed out towards Mary.

"Let's go, Mary."

"Where are we going?" Mary asked, perplexed.

"To find your partner," Stan replied.

"No way, what did he do?" Mary's confusion was starting to turn into amusement. "Is our boy scout in trouble?"

"For everyone's sake, I hope not," Stan replied.

Mary realized that Stan was worried.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Stan relayed his conversation with Seth.

"I haven't been able to get him to answer his cell or home phone either. There's no way he wouldn't pick up."

"I'm driving," Mary said, hurrying towards the elevator.

Callie, Seth, Derek and Cody tried to stay upbeat through the party for the kids, but each of them kept staring at the phone willing for it to ring. It had been over an hour and they still hadn't heard from Stan.

Seth was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Mann residence."

"Have you found your son yet, Marshal Mann? Do you think that he can handle pain well? How much do you love your son?" the man's voice antagonized.

"Prove you have him. See, I think you're bluffing and trying to play a game. You want me to play, you prove you have my son," Seth demanded.

"We're not even close to that part yet. You don't call the shots here. I'm in charge and you'll do what I say, if you want him back alive," the man yelled before hanging up.

Seth called his office. "I need a wire trace on my home phone and a list of phone numbers that have called here."

"How soon before the trace is on?" Cody asked.

"They're doing it now," Seth replied.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing's wrong kiddo. Why don't you take your cousins and brother downstairs to play for awhile," Derek replied, watching his daughter run off to do what he said.

"Why don't you fill the rest of us in on what's happening? Don't tell me nothing either," Amber said to Derek.

Derek filled his wife and Cody's wife Katie in on what was happening.

"Are they just after Seth and Marshall or all of us?" Katie asked.

"I think if he actually has Marshall that he's going to use him to get something from me," Seth replied.

"So what can we do to help?" Amber asked.

"Right now we have to sit and wait. I'm hoping Stan and Mary find Marshall and this person is just messing with me," Seth said, knowing it was long shot. The man seemed too cocky not to have his son.

Mary and Stan pulled up in front of the apartment building where their newest witness Brady Jones was being housed. Mary practically jumped out of the vehicle and ran to Brady's door. She began pounding on it.

"Brady, it's Mary. Open up. Open up now!"

Mary and Stan waited impatiently as they heard the deadbolt and the chain lock being undone.

"What's going on?" Brady asked, nervously.

"Where's Marshall?" Stan said.

"He went to get my groceries. Marshall said he'd be back in a little while," Brady replied.

"How long is a little while?" Stan asked.

"Forty-five minutes, maybe an hour ago," Brandy replied.

"If Marshall comes back, tell him we were here and that we need him to wait for us. Tell him to call me the second he arrives and absolutely no leaving," Mary ordered.

"I'll tell him," Brady promised, as Mary and Stan left his apartment.

"Which grocery store would Marshall go to?" Stan asked.

"He'd go to the Super Walmart in case there was anything he could think of that Brady would need that he didn't see here. He likes to be able to get them everything in one stop. Stan, Marshall should've been back by now," Mary replied.

"Let's go," Stan said, getting anxious to find Marshall.

Marshall came to feeling nauseous, light headed, tired and disorientated. He tried to concentrate, but couldn't get his mind to focus. He blinked his eyes rapidly, but everything remained dark. He tried to rub his hands across his face but felt restraints on his hand and something metal. It was his last thought before he fell asleep again.

Pulling into the parking lot, Mary spotted Marshall's truck. She parked her car next it looking around for any sign of her partner. Stan got out of the car and pulled on the handle to Marshall's truck.

"It's locked. Marshall's probably inside still," Stan said knowing if it had been unlocked something would definitely be wrong since Marshall wasn't in the vicinity of his truck.

Mary and Stan headed into the store and began to search for Marshall. Coming across the store manager, Mary stopped him while showing her badge.

"Hey, I'm looking for another marshal that's in here shopping. He's six foot two, skinny, blue eyes…"

"His friend helped him out of here when he got sick about a half hour ago," the manager said, interrupting Mary's description. "I offered to call an ambulance since the skinny man seemed disorientated."

"Can you describe the friend that took him?" Mary asked.

"I can do better than that, I can show you the security video," the manager replied.

"Stan," Mary called out to get his attention before indicating with her head to follow her and the manager.

The manager led them into the security office and rewound the tape to show Marshall entering the store..

"Let me fast forward to his friend helping him for you," the manager said.

"No, play it from here," Mary interrupted,

"What are you thinking?" Stan asked.

"How did Marshall get sick so fast? He was perfectly fine before he left. Nothing was off at all about his behavior. So you're going to tell me he suddenly managed to become sick and disorientated? Something had to happen to him. He wouldn't have just left with someone, not without a fight," Mary replied, as she watched the video.

"Stop the video and rewind," Stan said.

Mary watched the video carefully.

"That person runs into Marshall and he flinches briefly and then rubs the back of his neck," Mary said, as the video continued she noticed Marshall shaking his head like he was trying to clear it.

"Marshall was injected with something so he couldn't fight back," Stan observed.

"Yeah, but by who?" Mary asked.

They continued to watch the footage when they saw a man approach Marshall and start moving him towards the door. It looked like Marshall tried to pull away, but couldn't. It was then that the 'friend' looked up.

"Sykes," Mary whispered.

"What is he doing out of prison?" Stan asked.

"Is there security footage outside?" Mary asked the manager.

"Of course," the manager said.

"We'll need copies of this and any footage from outside," Stan said.

"I'll get it for you," the manager replied.

"Thank you," Stan said, as they waited for the footage.

After receiving the video, Stan and Mary headed back to her car. Stan pulled out his cell phone as he got into the passenger seat.

"Mann residence," Callie answered,

"May I speak with Seth?" Stan asked.

"One moment," Callie said, before handing the phone to Seth.

"Hello."

"Seth, it's Stan."

"Someone has Marshall," Seth said, knowing he'd be talking to Marshall if they'd found him.

"Not just someone. Liam Sykes has Marshall. We believe Marshall was injected with something to keep him from being able to resist him. We're going to go through the surveillance videos to see if we can find out how he transported Marshall from the store," Stan replied.

"My sons and I are flying out there to help," Seth said.

"We need you to be able to talk to him. Somehow Sykes managed to get your home phone number. We need to know how that happened," Stan replied.

"I'll have the calls forwarded to my cell and have it traced. My sons and I will not sit back and do nothing when Marshall needs help. I may not understand him, but I love my son and will do whatever is necessary to bring him home. Derek, Cody and I will be on the next flight to Albuquerque," Seth said, determined.

"I'll have a car pick you up at the airport. Let me know when your flight arrives," Stan said.

"Seth is on his way?" Mary asked when Stan hung up.

"Seth, Derek and Cody Mann are on their way to help with the investigation," Stan corrected.

"Who's going to handle Sykes calls?" Mary asked.

Stan relayed his conversation with Seth to Mary.

They pulled into the parking lot at the Sunshine Building. Heading up in the elevator, Mary turned towards Stan.

"What the hell does Sykes want with Marshall and his father?"

"Payback?" Stan said.

"Why isn't Sykes after me? I was the one who stopped him from shooting Seth and arrested him. Why is he focusing on Seth and Marshall? We're missing something here, Stan."

"For now let's focus on finding Marshall. We need to get him back and while we're doing that, we'll figure out what we're missing. I'm worried about what he injected into Marshall's system," Stan replied, concerned that whatever Sykes had used on his inspector could do permanent damage to Marshall.

Seth had to convince Callie to stay at home. He didn't want her there if things went bad. It would be hard enough for her to lose Marshall if it came to that, plus he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone at Marshall's house while they were looking for Sykes. Seth didn't want Sykes coming after his wife. It's why he insisted that she go visit with her sisters. He promised he would call her and make sure that she'd be on the first flight to New Mexico when they found Marshall.

Derek watched his father as he stared out the plane window. They had all sent their families to other locations as a precautionary measure. He understood his father's need to send his mother away, but him and Cody had a feeling she'd be showing up in Albuquerque long before his Dad wanted her to. While their mother loved them all, Marshall held a special place in her heart. Derek knew he and Cody had always been closer to their father while Marshall was closet to their mother. Derek and Cody also knew how worried Seth was about Marshall and that he was feeling guilty even if he wouldn't admit it. The reason he knew it was because he felt it too.

"We'll bring Marshall home, Dad," Derek said.

"Yes, we will, but what kind of shape is he going to be in?" Seth replied.

"Marshall knows that you love him, Dad. He also knows that you don't understand him, but he knows you care," Cody said. "If we want to be honest here, Derek and I aren't any better with him than you are. It doesn't mean we don't care. We just have a tendency to annoy him by trying to change who he is when there's nothing wrong with him."

"Does he? I thought we made a little progress when I was there for Operation Falcon, but I also realized how distant I've been with him. He expected the failure report card from me. I expected him to earn it. What kind of father does that? Would you do it to your son, Cody?"

"Dad, we've all judged Marshall by our own standards instead of by who he is. I hope that I don't do that to Jason or Myra. Derek and I have allowed Marshall to drift away from us for a long time. Let's face it, outside of Christmas how often do we make the effort to get in touch with him. That needs to change also, but questioning our relationships with Marshall isn't going to help bring him home. It's just going to make things worse. Tell us everything you know about Liam Sykes again. Let's concentrate on making the connections and trying to come up with what he may want from you and Marshall," Derek replied and watched his Dad nod.

Mary was getting frustrated. They were on their third video of the parking lot with no signs of Marshall and Liam.

"Where the hell is he?"

Stan understood Mary's impatience, but continued to watch the footage. He had a couple other inspectors going over the footage of where Marshall was injected in the store. He was hoping they could find a clear shot of the person who ran into Marshall. It wasn't Sykes, they knew that. The question was who was this person and what part did they play in this whole scenario.

"Mary, it's a large parking lot. There's also the delivery entrance. He has to appear on one of these videos. It just might take time to find it," Stan replied.

"The longer we go without a clue the harder it will be to find Marshall and Sykes. You and I both know that Liam wouldn't have a problem killing Marshall either," Mary said.

"Liam wants something from Seth and is using Marshall as a means to get it. He won't do anything to Marshall until he gets what he wants," Stan replied while pausing the video briefly.

"Alright, we took Sykes freedom so it could be revenge, but if that was the case Marshall would already be dead and he wouldn't taunt Seth about it. He'd try and kill me, Seth, Billy and Amber also," Mary said, while a theory hit her. "Liam was focused on getting the money back."

"Maybe he thinks Seth can get the money from evidence. Liam Sykes isn't exactly stupid; he knew enough to drop his cell phone so we couldn't track him. He knows the system and ways to work around it," Seth said, making his way to the conference room after Charlie let him in.

"Seth, welcome back. I wish it were under better circumstances," Stan said.

"Stan, Mary. These are my two other sons, Derek and Cody," Seth replied, pointing to the appropriate sons.

Mary couldn't help but notice how at ease the three of them looked and remembered how awkward it had been for Marshall and Seth. She didn't know why it caused her to feel a slight resentment towards them, but she quickly bit it back. It wouldn't help her partner if she got into a pissing match with his family.

"Maybe it's about Amber and Billy. He killed June Rorchek for her having her employee give us his address." Mary reminded.

"Have you heard from Sykes again?" Stan asked.

"Not yet. He's toying with me. I told him I wanted proof he has Marshal," Seth replied.

"Let's get back to the video," Mary said anxiously. Every second they wasted meant Sykes could hurt Marshall or leave the state with him. She didn't even want to think about what Sykes could do to her partner.

"What video?" Cody asked.

Mary explained what they have and how they divided it.

"Do you have another place we can watch some of the videos? We can divide and cover more in less time," Derek said.

"Sure," Stan replied, ignoring Mary's surprised look. "Follow me."

Stan set Derek, Cody and Seth up with a couple of the videos before returning to the conference room.

"Stan, is letting them watch the video a good idea?" Mary asked, concerned.

"They're all U.S. Marshals, Mary. Sykes isn't in witness protection. Seth wouldn't say anything to Marshall's brothers about Billy or Amber being in it. Yes he mentioned their names, but I'm sure they knew he was here for Operation Falcon. Seth also doesn't know they were relocated. Right now we're concentrating on finding Marshall and if they can help us, I have no problem with it. If it turns into a WITSEC issue, they'll have to back off and Seth is well aware of that," Stan replied.

Charlie came bursting through the conference room door startling Mary and Stan. He had a picture in his hand.

"We found a full picture of the man who we think injected Marshall. We tracked his movements in and out of the store. He left alone from the store. There was no sign of Marshall with him. On the other hand his picture came up quickly in the system. Marshall had interrogated him for Mary's shooting," Charlie replied.

Mary grabbed the photo out of Charlie's hands. "Does this gangbanger look familiar?"

Stan ignored the sarcastic tone in Mary's voice and took the photo.

"Lala," Stan muttered.

"Let's go pick him up," Stan said to Mary, before turning to Charlie. "Take the videos and keep looking for Marshall and Sykes coming out of the store. The minute you get a description on the vehicle and or license plate, I want a BOLO issued and the plates run. Call me when you get them. Let's get Seth and his boys."

"Stan, shouldn't we just go pick up Lala?" Mary wasn't sure how she felt about Derek and Cody coming.

"Mary, we aren't going to be welcomed with open arms while entering Lala's turf. Albuquerque P.D. is also joining us to make sure we have enough backup in case things go south," Stan said, before heading to the room to get Seth.

Lala was sitting with his boys laughing as he relayed the story of what happened at the store.

"So does this mean Carmelo's boys will do the peace treaty?" Marlo asked.

"Not yet, Tito wants more proof of our loyalty," Lala replied. He was about to continue when they were interrupted.

"U.S. Marshals, freeze," Mary said, pointing her glock at Lala.

"Get rid of your crew, Lala," Stan ordered.

"Or what?" Lala asked.

"Or this gets real ugly really quick and I guarantee that you won't like the results," Seth warned.

"Old man talks tough," Lala said sarcastically.

"The 'old man' as you call him, is the father of the marshal you helped to abduct this afternoon. You're under arrest Lala for the kidnapping of a federal agent," Mary said, noticing Lala looking ready to bolt. "I wouldn't do something stupid like running, because the other two agents next to the older one happen to be the brothers of said marshal. No one here has a problem hurting you."

"You have no proof. I'll have my attorney file harassment charges," Lala replied, looking over at the three men indicated to be related to the marshal he grabbed.

"Idiot you grabbed him in a parking lot with security cameras. Better yet why don't you make a break for it, I'd love to have a reason to explain things to you about messing with my brother," Derek said, heatedly.

"Marlo, tell Rico he's in charge. Things continue as planned," Lala replied, before being cuffed.

Marshall came to and his head was a little less fuzzy. Vaguely recalling something about his hands, he went to move them and realized he was cuffed to something metal. If he ventured a guess it was a pipe. The floor below him was cement. He was either in a home with a basement, a shop or possibly a warehouse. There was no light on in the room so he had no way of knowing for sure.

Closing his eyes as a wave of nausea passed, he briefly wondered what he'd been given that was still messing his system up. He knew there were several drugs or poisons that could be used. The only good news was he was starting to feel better as more time passed.

Marshall tried to recall what happened before waking up here. He remembered going to the store to get his witness his supplies, a man stumbling into him, but shortly after that it was all fuzzy. Before he could continue to try and recall details, he heard the sound of feet against wood. He was either in a basement, shelter or cellar. He was guessing a basement by the number of footsteps it took for the person to reach the concrete. That would help narrow searches down. He knew for a fact there weren't a lot of house with basements in them.

"How are my good friends Billy and Amber?"

Marshall recognized the voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marshall replied, concentrating on listening to Liam Sykes movements.

"You think Daddy, won't do everything in his power to help his son?" Liam asked.

"Which part of the fact that he's a U.S. Marshal did you fail to understand?"

"Well he wants to have a chat with you. You behave or I'll make your life miserable," Liam warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Lala sat at the interrogation table watching the two marshals in front of him. The blonde he knew from the shooting the other balding man he figured was her boss.

"Where did Liam Sykes take Marshall?" Mary asked heatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lala replied.

"Let's see if I can refresh your memory?" Stan said laying a set of photos that showed Lala from the time he injected Marshall until he showed his face to the security camera in the parking lot.

"I want my attorney," Lala replied.

"You get an attorney and bets are off. There will be no plea deals. Do I make myself clear?" Stan asked.

"Gonna offer me a new life again? Better yet, you two gonna make trips to keep business down like your partner. We might not be so kind if that happens again. I want my lawyer," Lala said.

"Fine," Mary huffed, before storming out of the interrogation room heading into the observation room followed by Stan

Seth was about to say something when his cell began to ring.

"Mann."

"Still haven't found your son, marshal."

"Liam Sykes," Seth replied, gaining everyone's attention in the observation room. Stan pulled his cell out to make sure Seth's phone was being traced.

"We've made a little progress. Not bad."

"What do you want Sykes?"

"I have a little gift for you," Sykes replied, moving his cell phone so Marshall could use it.

"Sykes, this game is getting really old. I want to talk to my son," Seth said, heatedly.

"Dad?"

"Marshall. Son, are you okay? What did he inject you with?" Seth asked, feeling relief that Marshall was still alive.

"Drugged? Nauseous, not sure hard to think. Getting better though not so fuzzy. Basement, cuffed to pipe," Marshall said loudly as Sykes realized what his hostage was doing.

"You son of a bitch," Sykes raged, before punching Marshall in the face.

"Sykes, you lay another finger on my son and so help me I'll kill you when I see you," Seth warned just before the phone went dead.

"What the hell happened?" Mary asked.

"Marshall was trying to give me information, Sykes got mad and it sounded like he hit him," Seth said, relaying the details.

"How does a basement help?" Cody asked.

"Less than three percent of homes in Albuquerque contain basements," Mary said.

"How do you know that?" Derek asked.

"How well do you know your brother? When I was house hunting he was rambling off his normal useless trivia including that statistic," Mary replied. "Were they able to trace the phone call?"

"Not enough time," Stan said.

"So if Liam has Marshall in a basement, the house would have to be abandoned, condemned, foreclosed or for sale. He wouldn't be fresh out of prison with enough money to buy. He wasn't here for that long before he was arrested so I doubt he has many friends," Mary replied.

"We'll run a list of properties with basements with the aforementioned criteria. I also want to know what the connection is between Sykes and Lala. I want to know all visitors Sykes had, his cell mate and any friends he made while in prison. Mary, why don't you and Seth run the information on Sykes, Derek and Cody you get a list of homes for us to check and I'm going to reach out to the director to see if she can get someone to talk to Amber and see if she has any idea where Liam would take Marshall," Stan said.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Seth were waiting on the information to come in from the prison. While they waited Seth thought about what Stan had said when handing out assignments.

"Billy and Amber are no longer in Albuquerque are they?" Seth asked.

Mary looked at Seth knowing he knew she wasn't supposed to talk about witnesses. Looking around to make sure no one heard she decided that what she would say wouldn't hurt anyone.

"We don't know where they are. They relocated them for security reasons, after the incident with Amber. Why?"

"They are part of the equation in this puzzle. Liam's after what she took from him. We know he wanted that money. It's why we were able to get him," Seth replied.

"The problem that comes into play here is Lala. I still don't get the connection. I understand why he would help hurt Marshall. Lala doesn't like your son, at all," Mary said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

Mary explained what had happened with her shooting but made sure to leave out the witness part. It wasn't that she didn't expect Seth to put it together, but she'd made a promise to Marshall after the whole Raph thing to never reveal their jobs to anyone without talking to him. She continued to explain what Marshall had done to try and find her shooter.

Seth was about to comment when they heard the fax machine kick in. Mary quickly grabbed the papers as they came in.

"Stan!" Mary yelled, after reading over the cell mate information.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"We've just found our connection between Liam and Lala," Mary replied as Stan entered the room.

"How are they connected?" Stan asked.

"Liam Sykes was cell mates with one Carmello Sono," Mary replied.

"Carmello hooks Sykes up with Lala and promises another chance at peace talks if he helps out Sykes get his money. Lala's crew and the Cinco Vipers still need to restore the peace treaty in order to prevent more blood shed over turf. If they work together they make a bigger profit. Lala helps as a sign of good faith plus he hates Marshall. That would be the added bonus, but what does Sykes give Carmello? What does Sykes want with Marshall and Seth? We need the answers to both of those questions," Stan said.

Cody and Derek entered into the room carrying sheets of paper with them.

"We've found just a little over 50 houses that have basements that are for sale," Derek said, before noticing his Dad seemed to be mauling over something. "What did we miss?"

"I have a Marshal friend that lives near the Federal Penitentiary that Carmello was shipped off to. I can ask him to talk to Carmello and see if we can get anything else from him. Seth and I will try and get Lala to talk to us. He might open up more now that we have more information. Mary, Derek and Cody you start checking houses. I'll round up some more marshals and see if Albuquerque P.D. can give us some officers to help out. If you find any sign of Marshall. I want a call immediately."

"Got it Stan," Mary said, signaling for Marshall's brothers to follow her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Liam was pissed at the marshal for giving out clues. He knew that the word basement would narrow the search and would make it easier to find them. He took his rage out on Marshall before injecting him again with some Ativan. He needed to be able to have the inspector's help in order to get him out of the building. There was no way he could get him up the stairs and into the house. Waiting until the effects started he uncuffed the marshal. As Liam helped Marshall stand up, neither man noticed the items slip out of his blazer pockets.

Liam managed to get Marshall into the back of the van before taking a quick check around the neighborhood to make sure no one saw them. Once he was certain he climbed into the van and began his search for a new location to hide out.

Pulling out his cell phone he hit speed dial.

"We have a problem," Liam said.

"What kind of a problem?"

"I need a new location to hide our friend," Liam replied.

"I believe Carmello had that taken care of as part of the deal."

"Tito, I do believe that Carmello put you in charge until he gets out and our agreement was that you'd provide me with a secure location for our friend," Liam replied.

"There's a vacant church. If you mess this up, you're on your own. Carmello doesn't like it when things get complicated," Tito cautioned.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan entered the interrogation room while Seth observed.

"Still looking for your inspector?" Lala asked smugly, before getting a glare from his attorney.

"How's that peace treaty deal coming with Carmello?"

Lala looked up surprised.

"Are you insinuating my client is involved in something?" the attorney asked.

"No actually that would be a fact. See we've managed to start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Things aren't looking so good for your client," Stan smiled.

"Are you asking to deal?" the attorney asked.

"I'm not compromising on the aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of a federal agent. The problems for him will come up with what other charges will go with that. We have Lala for the kidnapping. There isn't a single jury that wouldn't find your client guilty. If your client comes clean with his information on the connection between Carmello and Sykes other then the fact they were cell mates for awhile, I'll deal on the other accessory charges that will be pending. The only exception to that will be if my inspector doesn't come back alive. Then your client goes down as an accessory to the murder of a federal agent. It's a one way ticket to the federal penitentiary with no way out," Stan said.

"I need to confer with my client," the attorney replied.

"You have fifteen minutes and the offer is gone," Stan said before walking out of the room.

"Think he'll bite?" Seth asked.

"He has nothing to lose. Sykes has no gang turf so turning him in won't change Lala's standings within the gangs if he gave him up. Carmello is already in prison for Lala ratting him out. His crew knows he'll do what he has to in order to stay in charge. He's got nothing to lose by talking to us except for a shorter sentence," Stan replied.

"That could work for or against us," Seth reminded.

"I know, but right now it's a shot I'm willing to take. Worse thing Lala doesn't talk to us. It leaves us where we already are. Best thing it gives us the connection between Liam and Carmello. Liam had to have something to offer Carmello, or there's no way they'd be working together," Stan said.

"We need this puzzle together quickly. I don't even want to think what Liam maybe doing to my son. I know he needs him or he wouldn't have taken him, but what does he need him for?"

"We will get your son back. Whatever Liam's done to Marshall, we'll help him through it. Your son is a lot tougher than you give him credit for Seth. He doesn't let it show and that gives him an advantage. Most people think he's an easy target. He's not. Mary's right when she call him a secret badass," Stan replied.

"I hope you're right, Stan."

"I am, Seth. Now if you'll excuse me I want to see if our local gangbanger is ready to talk," Stan said, heading back into the interrogation room.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary, Derek and Cody were getting frustrated. They had already checked about twenty of the houses on their list. They had ten more to go.

"The other teams aren't having much luck either," Mary said, hanging up her cell.

"Marshall has to be around here somewhere. Let's go check this one off the list," Derek replied frustrated.

Derek, Cody and Mary were almost to the door when a neighbor came out.

"If you're looking for the two men that were staying there, they left a little while ago," the elderly man said.

"How long have they been here?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't realized someone moved in until I saw the one man helping the other into the van. I watched from behind the curtain to see what they were doing there. The clean cut man looked sick, but the other man was looking around like he was waiting for something," the man said.

"Did you get a good look at the two of them?" Cody asked.

"Yes, I also got the license plate of the van they were driving. I may be retired from the sheriff's department, but I didn't lose my skills," the man replied.

"Was this one of the men?" Derek asked pulling out a picture of Marshall and Jamie.

"That was the sickly looking one," the man confirmed.

"Can I have the license plate number and make and model of the van if you know it," Cody asked eagerly.

Mary opened her cell and hit speed dial two.

"McQueen."

"Stan, we need a crime scene team and I need a license plate run on silver Ford Econoline E-350," Mary said before giving him the license plate.

"Thank you, sir. Someone will be by to take your statement, shortly. Let's go check the house and see if we can find any clues," Derek said.

The three crossed back over to the house and began to sweep room to room.

"Guys, the basement entrance is back here," Mary called out, after they cleared the rest of the house.

The three made their way down the stairs after finding the light switch.

"Marshall mentioned a pipe," Mary looked for anything that he could've been cuffed to.

"How about a metal support pole," Cody asked noticing the one in the middle of the room.

"Why didn't Marshall fight back?" Derek asked, as they made their way towards the pole.

Mary noticed the syringe along with two other things on the ground. She moved forward to look them over.

"There's still something left in the syringe. He didn't fight back because he was injected again. We need to find out what he's putting into Marshall's system," Mary replied looking at the other two items. "Marshall's ID and his Star Wars lightsaber pen."

"Damn it!" Cody yelled in frustration. "We were so close."

"We'll find him. I'm sure by now there's a BOLO out for the van. This Sykes guy is going to have a hard time hiding Marshall. Especially with everyone looking for him," Derek said.

They went upstairs to look for any other clues. Not finding anything Mary, Derek and Cody directed the crime scene team to the basement. They wanted information on the syringe. If he had injected Marshall with any kind of poison they could be running out of time.

"The second you find out what's in that syringe, I want to know," Mary cautioned the tech.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan entered the interrogation room.

"My client is willing to deal," the attorney offered.

"I'm not sure he has anything left to deal with," Stan warned. "Sykes moved Marshall from the house he was hiding him in. He won't come to you for that. Sykes is connected to Carmello through a prison cell. So really what do you think your client has left to offer?" Stan asked.

The attorney looked at his client knowing this wasn't good. He could see the light come on in Lala's eyes. His client didn't want to go to prison.

Lala let the information sink in and knew if he wanted to stay out of prison he would have to speak up.

"I know what the deal worked out with Carmello and Sykes is. I also know Sykes will go to Carmello for somewhere else to hide him. I know who in the Cinco Vipers would have the information. If I give you this information, I need to be moved somewhere else. They'll kill me here," Lala replied.

"If your information pans out then you'll get put into witness protection," Stan said.

Lala looked to his attorney. The man nodded at him to take the deal.

"Alright, I'll take the deal," Lala replied.

"Start talking," Stan ordered.

"Carmello wants to take his side business to the next level. He wants the Cinco Vipers to spread out of Albuquerque and grow their drug trade. With the extra capital they can arm themselves better and have more of the good life. The problem with that is unless he wants to hook up with a larger gang he's have to have a way to transport the goods. Sykes robbing sprees has left him many associates within the moving truck industry. I'm not just talking the U-Move either. Apparently this Sykes guy knows people that own actual moving companies. They can design the trucks so they can carry the goods from one location to another and transport the goods that way. If they use companies like the U-move it still can be done without the people renting the trucks to be any wiser same goes with the professional movers. They could arrange so only a few knew about the compartments. If my gang and his gang join forces we could use some of our members to branch out to other kids looking to belong somewhere," Lala said.

"What exactly does this have to do with my inspector being kidnapped?" Stan asked confused.

"I don't know what that is about. My sticking the needle in his neck was a test of loyalty to continuing the peace treaty. Sykes wanted your marshal for something, but what I don't know. To find what you're looking for you're going to need Tito. He's the second in command and running the Vipers until Carmello can get out of jail. Tito will know where your man is."

"What did you inject into my inspector?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. Sykes gave me the goods before we went inside."

"How did you know where to find my inspector?"

"A couple of members of my gang followed him after seeing him coming out of an apartment building. The Vipers and my gang were out looking for any sighting of him in order to help Sykes. When he went to the store it was the perfect time to grab him. We called Sykes on a throw away phone and told him where to meet me," Lala replied.

"We'll keep you here until we check out your story. You will answer any more questions we have for you," Stan warned before leaving to meet up with Seth.

"It explains a lot," Seth said.

They were interrupted by Stan's phone ringing.

"McQueen."

"Stan, it's Mary."

Stan listened while Mary filled him in on what they had.

"Mary, I need you to go find Tito and bring him in. He's our ticket to Marshall according to Lala."

"On it," Mary said hanging up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall woke to the taste of bile in his throat. He quickly turned his head before getting sick on the floor. His mind was stilly fuzzy and he just felt strange. He knew something happened to him and that it wasn't good, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to put anything together. His stomach was still turning in knots and he was fighting so hard to keep his eyes open. Promising himself he'd just close them for a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

Liam walked into the church to see the marshal asleep on the church floor. Anger raging inside him at the inconvenience the marshal had caused him by relaying clues about their location. Liam decided to take his anger out on the sleeping man.

"Can't help play the hero could you?" he asked while kicking Marshall in the sides hard. When the marshal didn't stir he rotated between kicking and hitting all over the man's body until his rage subsided. "Now it's time to call Daddy and get things moving."

"Mann"

"You didn't teach your son to not play the hero, old man. He's paid the price for his mistake. Once he comes too, he's going to feel all sorts of pain," Liam mocked.

"What do you want Liam?" Seth asked, rubbing a hand over his face trying not to think about what Sykes could've done to Marshall.

"You want your son back, and I want justice."

"What kind of justice are you looking for Sykes?" Seth asked.

"Your son in exchange for Amber and Billy," Liam replied.

"How do you expect me to get them?" Seth asked, stalling for time. Hoping this time they can trace the call.

"You're a U.S. Marshal figure it out. I'll give you two days to bring them to me," Liam said.

"How do I know you won't kill my son?"

"I'll let you talk to him shortly before the exchange. I'll call you an hour before with a time and location. Don't be late or you won't have your son anymore," Liam replied before hanging up.

Stan looked at Seth. "Well?"

Seth told Stan what Liam wanted.

"You know that we can't arrange an exchange," Stan warned Seth.

"Billy tried to protect Marshall once before. He would probably help him again. We can make sure they are protected going into this," Seth replied.

"It's not that simple," Stan cautioned.

Seth looked at Stan and figured out what he wasn't saying.

"You can't bring them back from where they were moved."

"No, we offered protection in exchange for their testimony. We can't put them in danger to save Marshall. You know that Seth you did a stint with WITSEC," Stan replied.

"The call wasn't long enough for a trace either," Seth said, knowingly.

/

Mary, Cody and Derek were scoping out the Cinco Viper's territory along with a good portion of the Albuquerque P.D. So far they had yet to see any sign of Tito.

"Why does Lala have such a strong dislike for my brother?" Cody asked, as they pulled over to keep an eye out on a known hang out for the Vipers.

Mary explained what happened after her shooting with Marshall visiting Lala everyday.

"Does he realize how easily they could've killed him?" Derek asked angrily.

"Trust me he's already received a lecture on it. If he wants to live to see his next birthday he won't be doing anything that stupid again or I'll shoot him myself," Mary replied. "What's the story with the three of you anyways? Marshall doesn't talk much about either of you and I know full well that there's a reason for it. Don't lie to me and say it's nothing either. I'm not in the mood for anything short of the truth. I need to know if your being here is going to help or hinder his recovery. If it's the latter I can guarantee you that I'll put you on the next flight out even if it means handcuffing you to the seat. "

"Let's just say we have a lot to make up for," Cody said.

"In short form, you're like your father. You judge Marshall for the way you perceive him to be, but not for who he really is. You don't understand him, but more than likely haven't really tried to. It's easier to ignore or talk around him unless you're in the same room," Mary replied angrily.

"Marshall's different than we are. He's more curious and abstract. He's a great uncle and godfather to our kids. They probably understand him better than we do and that would be our fault. Dad, Cody and I all care about Marshall or we wouldn't be here. We may suck at showing it and I know it's something we need to work on. He shouldn't feel isolate by his own family. You're awful protective of my brother. What's your story?" Derek asked, deciding if she was going to get personal so was he.

"Marshall is my partner and best friend. I'll always have his back," Mary said firmly.

"No need to get defensive," Cody said.

"There he is," Mary said before she could make a comment back to Cody.

Cody and Derek looked to where Mary was pointing.

"Let's get him," Derek replied.

Noting there was only Tito and two others, Mary, Derek and Cody moved to surround them. Mary took point. Stepping in front of Tito she pointed her Glock at him.

"U.S. Marshal. Tito you're coming with us," Mary said.

"You going to make me?" Tito asked.

"We're going to make you," Derek replied harshly causing the three gang members to turn around. The two with Tito reached to grab their guns.

"Those hands goes any where but someplace that I can see them, you're never going to use it again," Cody warned. "Right now you don't want to give me more of a reason to shoot you."

"We haven't done nothing to you fed," Tito replied.

"Somehow I think helping someone kidnap my brother is a lot more than doing nothing to me," Derek said.

"Tito, you're coming with us one way or another," Mary warned.

Tito started forward towards Mary when he suddenly nodded to one of the other gang members. The man reached to pull out his gun and was shot immediately by Cody.

"Next one won't be a shoulder shot. Try something again and you die," Cody hissed out.

Mary cuffed Tito before calling in the shooting and requesting for an ambulance. Once the police arrived they gave their statements before taking Tito in for questioning.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tito was sitting at the table while Mary and Stan glared at him.

"Where's Sykes, Tito?" Mary asked.

"Who is Sykes?" Tito replied.

"The man you helped to kidnap and hide a U.S. Marshal. You in a hurry to share a cell with Carmello? Who will run the Vipers in your place? Danny Alvarez?" Stan asked.

"Danny isn't ready to run the Vipers," Tito replied heatedly.

"Where did you tell Sykes to move my partner?" Mary asked.

"I want my lawyer," Tito said.

"Well I want my partner back," Mary hissed.

"I lawyered up, now bring me my attorney. As of this second we have nothing left to discuss. It might take awhile for my lawyer to arrive. The clock's ticking," Tito said with a smirk.

Stan grabbed Mary before she could lunge at Tito and forced her out of the room. As much as he'd like to let her kill the gangbanger, it wouldn't help Marshall.

"I could've made him talk Stan," Mary said angrily, as they headed into the observation room by Seth, Derek and Cody.

"What's the significance of two days? Why is there a timeline on all of this?" Seth asked.

"Maybe that is when Sykes has to come through with his end of the bargain for Carmello. I'm going to have the police run squads continually through both hoods. Lala and Carmellos' gangs are going to be watched at all times and business is about to take a drop," Stan said. "Mary, see if you can find someone from the gang task force that knows where they could stash Marshall without it being obvious."

"Do we have Tito's cell phone number?" Seth asked.

"We can see about any incoming or outgoing calls. Sykes had to have called him to get a location. If they're in the middle of dealing he's still need to get in touch with Tito," Derek said.

"I'm on it," Cody replied following Mary out of the observation room.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall woke without his head feeling fuzzy for the first time. Whatever he was given seemed to finally be wearing off. He wondered briefly how long he'd been asleep. Looking around the room he noticed the stained windows and dusty pews. He went to move and found himself once again handcuffed. Twisting his body he could see the stone leg of an alter. Pulling his arms he knew it was what he was cuffed to.

"Look who finally joined the land of the living," Sykes mocked.

"What do you want Sykes?" Marshall asked, trying to put the piece of missing time together.

"A little exchange. You for Amber and Billy," Sykes replied. "Do you think Daddy can pull that off before…" Sykes checked his watch, "a day and a half pass?"

"That will never happen. They won't turn Billy or Amber over, especially not to you. You've done enough to them. Why don't you be a man and accept that fact that you got busted because of your own greed and not because of two teenagers who wanted you out of their lives?" Marshall asked.

"I had a perfectly good business going until they ruined it," Liam said.

"No you didn't. You found someone vulnerable and exploited them until they found someone who cared enough to make them realize nothing good could come from working with you. Your insistence on getting your money back cost you your freedom. That is all on you. We knew you'd follow the money, it's who you are," Marshall replied.

Liam stormed over to Marshall and punched him in the face. Marshall shook it off and smirked.

"Truth hurt Liam?" Marshall asked.

"You think you're all that and more because you wear a badge and a gun. Followed in Daddy's footsteps to make him proud? Couldn't be your own man and had to ride your father's coat tails? Or was it pride that made you put the badge on? Maybe even a need for respect. I'm guessing as a kid you didn't get much of that if you were built like you are now. The geek or wimpy kid that everyone picked on so as an adult you decide to get even with all the bullies by playing the hero. I bet you're still the outcast," Liam replied.

Marshall refused to let himself get baited into that conversation. He knew parts of it were true, just not the way Liam was thinking.

"It's an honest job, which is more than I can say for you," Marshall said.

Before the conversation could continue there were three knocks followed by silence and another three knocks.

"We'll have to finish this conversation later. Just sit there and don't do anything," Liam warned before going to answer the door. Looking through a window he saw who it was and let him in.

"Where's your hostage?" Danny Alvarez asked.

"Want to see the man who helped bring your boss down?" Liam replied leading Danny to where Marshall was.

"Look at that the fed's cuffed up. Are those his cuffs?" Danny asked Liam.

"Yep, thought it was only fair to use his tools of the trade. Kind of nice to see them on the fed, don't you think?" Liam replied.

"Anytime the bracelets are on a cop or fed is a good thing, unless they're working for us. Tito's been taken in for questioning. The time line stays the same. The goods need to be ready to go as scheduled," Danny said.

"They're getting the trucks ready now. They'll be finished with plenty time to go," Liam replied.

"Do you have the info that Tito requested?"

"Yeah, it's in the van. I'll go get it. Have some fun with the marshal if you'd like," Liam said, leaving to retrieve he paperwork.

Danny moved over to Marshall quickly.

"You know you and your partner keep coming close to blowing my cover," Danny whispered to Marshall.

Marshall looked at Danny in surprise.

"Albuquerque P.D. gang force?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, keep your hands around the alter leg," Danny replied as he undid the cuffs.

"When you get a chance make a break for it. I'll let your people know where you are. Just do me a favor and stay out of the gang war. You're making it hard for me to do my job."

"My pleasure. This wasn't really my idea you know," Marshall said, feeling the need to point that out.

"Yeah, but you did a good job of making enemies with both gangs for cutting into their business and generally being a pain in the ass," Danny replied before moving away from Marshall just as Liam entered the room.

"Here's the information Tito wanted," Liam said, handing Danny the paperwork.

"You know where and when the meet is. Don't be late," Danny warned before leaving the church. Climbing into his car he quickly got out his burn phone and called his boss.

"Taylor."

"Hey boss." Danny replied.

"The deal still going down?"

"Yeah. There's a small problem though. You're going to want to call the Marshal Service and let them know Sykes has one of their inspectors," Danny replied.

"I have one here drilling for information. What do I tell her?" Taylor asked.

"He's at an abandoned church in the main building. Don't send them right away either. I don't want my cover blown. I undid his cuffs so he can fight back. He's pretty banged up. Tell them to come tonight. He'll think Tito squealed," Danny said.

"I'll let her know. Thanks for the heads." Taylor said before hanging up. "Shannon."

Mary looked over and noticed Taylor signaling for her to come over.

"What's up?"

"I have your man's location," Taylor said before explaining the conversation.

"I owe your undercover a beer," Mary replied taking the information. She didn't like the waiting until night, but she understood the reasoning. It would give them time to put a plan together and have an ambulance ready to have her partner looked over.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seth, Cody, Derek and Stan were in the conference room at the Sunshine building going over the blueprints for the church when Mary joined them in the conference room.

"What do we have boys?" Mary asked.

"There are three entrances to the church. The main one in front, the side entrance and the one through the vestibule," Stan replied.

"There's not a lot of protection so we're thinking of using a flash bang to stun Liam. We have to move fast and efficient. The side and back entrances are the best for breeching the church in order to get to Marshall quicker," Derek replied.

"That is of course he doesn't get a chance to escape. If he does get out of there then we have to figure out where he'd go," Cody said.

"He'd find a way back here. Marshall knows full well that we'd be looking for him. The problem is if he goes in the wrong direction he'll run into one of the gangs' turfs. That being said he would also not leave without knowing he had a chance to get out of there. He'd bide his time," Mary added.

"Marshall would wait for Sykes to fall asleep. It would be his best and easiest chance to get out of there. We need to be as near to that church as possible before night falls," Seth said.

"Agreed," Stan replied as they sat around and began to come up with who would go in and where.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall watched as Liam paced back and forth while talking to someone on the phone. He could tell the sun was starting to go down from the change of light through the stained glass window. At some point Liam would need to sleep and Marshall saw Liam put keys down on the baptismal font. He could get out without a struggle that way. His ribs hurt and he was pretty sure they were bruised at this point. The problem was he didn't recall how it happened. More than likely he could still take Liam, but for now he could cuff him and bring back the police. It would be better for him in the long run.

"Everything is still on time, right? I'm counting on you to get this done. This could be a huge investment for us. We'll get a percent of the profit and be able to stay off the radar of the police. It's easy money," Liam said into the phone before hanging up. "You should relax and enjoy yourself marshal, if Daddy comes through your time with me will be over. If he doesn't well then I guess I'll just have to dispose of you."

"You dispose of me and there will be no where that is safe for you to hide. My Dad won't be the one you need to fear either. My partner will find you and this time you won't get off as easy as you did when she arrested you. She'll make sure you leave in a body bag," Marshall replied.

"I'm not scared of your partner," Liam said.

"Then you're even dumber than you look," Marshall replied, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"I think it's high time to check in with dear ole Dad," Liam said, while dialing the familiar number.

"Mann."

"Have you found my friends yet?" Liam asked.

"Sykes, I want to talk to my son," Seth demanded, hoping he could tell Marshall they were coming and to keep his eyes closed.

"You already talked to him once," Sykes replied.

"That was before you left your location. I want proof of life before I hand anything over to you," Seth answered as they parked down the road from the church.

Liam debated about hanging up but he wanted Amber and Billy to pay for causing him to go to jail.

"Say hi to your Dad," Liam said, putting the cell phone to Marshall's ear.

"Dad."

"Marshall, we're coming. We're getting into position. When we enter keep your eyes closed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Marshall replied.

"How are you?" Seth asked concerned.

"My back is a little stiff. My sides hurt some, but you know how tricky a back can be," Marshall replied hoping his Dad caught onto his hints.

"That's what we figured," Seth said. "Marshall, just stay down and let us do the work."

"Now you know he's alive for now. Screw up my demands and you'll be burying your son. Are we clear?" Liam asked.

"Crystal," Seth replied, upset that Marshall didn't confirm his last statement.

"I'll call you with the time and location tomorrow," Liam said before hanging up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan looked at Seth.

"I assume that was our friend."

"Yes, Marshall wants us to use the back and side entrances. Apparently the back is our best bet," Seth replied relaying the conversation.

"Let's do this," Mary said as she moved towards the back entrance with Seth and Derek.

"Be careful," Stan replied as he and Cody moved towards the side door with a couple other marshals.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Liam walked over towards Marshall while reaching into his pocket for something.

"I think it's time for Daddy's boy to go to sleep for the night. Now I promise this won't hurt much. Just a little prick, kind of like in the store," Liam said pulling out a syringe. "Can't have you trying something while we catch up on some sleep now, can I?"

Marshall knew at the moment he couldn't wait for the cavalry to come through the front door. There was no way he was going to let Liam inject anything else into his body. He wanted to stall long enough to get Liam within his reach. He had the advantage of surprise at the moment.

"What's in the syringe?" Marshall asked.

"Just some Heroin since I ran out of Ativan, but don't worry I won't give you the whole syringe. Wouldn't want you to overdose before Dad brings me my guests," Liam replied, moving to stick the needle into Marshall.

Marshall kicked his leg up into Liam's arm sending the needle flying out of it. Liam froze for a few seconds in surprise as Marshall tackled him to the ground. The two of them were rolling around the ground and getting closer to the needle. Marshall saw Liam reach his hand into his coat pocket for something. When he came out wielding a gun Marshall fought for control of the weapon. The gun went off echoing through the church.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We're in position, Stan," Mary said.

"So are we on the count of three the flash bang will be tossed in," Stan replied, just as the sound of gunfire was heard. "Go now, go!"

Stan signaled the officer to put the flash bang away as they all penetrated the confines of the church to see Marshall and Liam struggling on the floor.

Marshall heard the doors open, but didn't have time to say anything as he continued to struggle with Liam for the gun. Marshall threw an elbow into Liam's face and managed to get the gun.

Liam was furious when the first shot missed the marshal and his rage grew as the man gained control over the gun. He realized they were still close to the syringe and continued to struggle until his hand briefly felt the syringe. He inched it closer with his fingertips before finally getting it in his hands.

"U.S Marshals' freeze."

Liam heard the shouts coming from all over, but ignored them as he quickly jammed the syringe into Marshall's arm injecting most of it before he felt someone grabbing his arm away.

Mary and Derek were trying to get a shot at Liam, but there was no way to get him without possibly hitting Marshall. Both moved forward as Cody suddenly rushed forward dragging Liam off Marshall.

"Marshall, what did he do to you," Mary asked as she knelt down next to her partner who was grabbing his arm.

"Injection, heroin," Marshall replied.

Mary looked up Stan, "Get the paramedics in her now!"

"Mary?" Seth asked.

"Stan, Liam injected Marshall with heroin," Mary replied noticing Marshall's pupils were starting to constrict and his skin was flushed.

"There on their way in," Stan said to Mary while turning his attention to two other marshals. "Get Sykes out of here."

Seth moved on the opposite side of Mary.

"Marshall? Son, look at me." Seth waited while Marshall tried to focus on him.

"Dad, what you doing here?" Marshall asked confused.

"Where are those paramedics?" Derek yelled as he watched his brother suddenly start to struggle to breathe before he stopped altogether.

Mary recited internally how to do rescue breathing as she tilted Marshall's head back, lifted his chin, gently plugged his nose before placing her mouth over his and breathed slowly while watching Marshall's chest.

Seth watched as Mary tried to keep breathing life into his son. He leaned close to Marshall's ear.

"You're a fighter Marshall. I need you to keep fighting for you and us. It's not your time to leave. Stay with us Marshall."

The paramedics finally arrived and moved everyone out of their way. The one gave Marshall a shot while the other one used the bag valve mask.

"How long has he been using?" the paramedic asked.

"He doesn't. The man he was trying to prevent from shooting him injected it into him to try and get the upper hand," Mary said harshly.

They strapped him in and began to wheel Marshall towards the ambulance. Stan gave them the syringe since it had some left in it while Mary climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Go," the paramedic told his partner.

"Fight Marshall, you have to fight. Don't let Sykes, Lala or Carmello win. There are a lot of people that need you. No quitting. I want to see my secret badass partner beat this. I need you Marshall, fight it please. Don't quit," Mary said squeezing his hand.

"His BP is dropping and his pulse is weak," the paramedic called his partner who was relaying the information to the hospital. "I'm going to give him another dose of Naloxone."

They pulled into the E.R. as Mary watched as they wheeled him behind the doors. The second injection seemed to help Marshall with the effects of the heroin. Mary paced nervously in the waiting room. A few minutes later the door to the waiting room burst open and Stan, Seth and Marshall's brothers stormed in.

"Well?" Seth asked.

"They injected him with something to help combat the effects of the heroin," Mary proceeded to explain what happened in the ambulance.

Seth's cell went off.

"Mann."

"Where are you and where is Marshall?" Callie demanded.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're in Albuquerque?" Seth asked his wife.

"Because I am, and so are Katie, Amber and the kids. Now where are you?"

"We're at the hospital," Seth said, but was cut off before he could continue.

"What's wrong with my boy?" Callie asked.

Seth explained what happened. "We'll see you soon, but Callie; Marshall wouldn't want the kids to see him like this. He'll go through withdrawal symptoms and some of them aren't pleasant. It's not something our grandchildren should see. They're too young."

"Amber and Katie will keep the kids away from Marshall. I'll get hotel rooms for them, but I'm staying with my son," Callie replied

"I'll see you soon," Seth said knowing better than to argue with her.

"What about the kids?" Derek asked, before listening to his Dad explain what was happening.

"Marshall doesn't need this right now," Cody muttered as they continued to wait for the doctor to update them on Marshall's condition.

Seth was relieved when the doctor arrived before his wife and grandkids.

"Family of Marshall Mann?"

"Yes, we are," Seth answered.

"I was told you were aware that your son overdosed on heroin. It's my understanding that he isn't a user and that it was injected into him by someone else. The dose is what caused his breathing to stop. The rescue breathing performed right away is what saved him. It takes twenty-four to forty-eight hours to recover from the overdose. He will go through withdrawal systems," the doctor said.

"What can we expect?" Derek asked.

"Withdrawal symptoms can range from irritability, anxiety, panic, restlessness, vomiting, insomnia, loss of appetite, flu-like symptoms, cravings, and weakness for some examples. It varies from person to person. To add to it he also has bruising of his ribs, sides and some on his back. With an overdose we usually only observe the patient for several hours, but I want to keep your son overnight as a precautionary measure. I want to monitor his breathing and also make sure there are no reactions from the two drugs that he had in his system. The Ativan appears to have been out of his system before he was injected with the heroin, but I don't want to take any chances. Are there any questions?" the doctor asked the group.

"When can we see Marshall?" Mary asked.

"He should be settled into a room in a half an hour. I strongly remind you to remember that he could be irritable and say things he wouldn't normally say. I've seen it before and know that as spiteful and hurtful as some of the things that are said, the person saying them doesn't necessarily mean them. A lot of the times it just the anxiety caused by the withdrawal," the doctor said.

"In short form don't take it personally and don't make it personal," Stan replied.

"That would sum it up," the doctor said, standing to leave.

"Thank you doctor for helping my son."

"A nurse will be in to show you two Mr. Mann's room. I would keep the visitors down to two at a time. You don't want to overwhelm him right now."

"Thanks again, doc," Mary replied, plopping into a seat.

The door burst open ten minutes later spilling in the rest of the Mann family.

"What's going on with Marshall?" Amber asked, while they all listened as Seth filled them in on what the doctor told them.

Seth made the introductions before everyone impatiently waited to see Marshall. Finally a nurse came in.

"I can take two of you back to see him now," the nurse said.

Callie and Seth followed her out of the room. Mary watched the rest of the group in the room. It dawned on her that in the seven years of their partnership not once had Marshall mentioned them coming out to visit him. She was about to blurt something out when she saw three of the kids reading and one sitting at the table coloring. Deciding to not start an argument right now Mary watched the little girl as she concentrated hard on what she was coloring.

"What are you doing, Jamie?"

Jamie looked up at the blonde. She was just like Uncle Marshall described her.

"Making Uncle Marshall a get well picture. Do you want to see?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Mary figured it couldn't hurt. The picture was two figures on a horse with one wearing a star on his shirt and three other figures on separate horses.

"That's me and Uncle Marshall. When he comes to town he takes me and the others out on the horses. I ride with him because I'm too little to go on my own, but Uncle Marshall said in another year or two that I'll be a big girl and get to ride my own horse," Jamie replied, smiling up at Mary.

Mary thought it was sweet, but before she could say anything Seth came in the room.

"Mary, can you come with me?" Seth asked, urgently.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"Callie is trying to calm Marshall down, but needs help. He's agitated with me in the room. I thought you would be the other person he's calm down for," Seth replied, opening the door for Mary while waiting outside.

"Marshall, it's okay my sweet baby boy. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise," Callie said trying to get Marshall to relax.

Mary moved to the other side of the bed. "Hey partner, everything is okay. There are no more bad guys to catch. All you need to do is relax and everything will be okay."

"Mare?" Marshall croaked out.

"I'm right here Marshall. Right by your side where I belong," Mary replied.

"He's going to hurt them. Liam, he's going to hurt them," Marshall said.

"Nope, he's not going to hurt anyone ever again. He's in jail and won't bother anyone."

"Promise?"

"I promise Marshall. You need to rest and relax. Getting worked up isn't good for you," Mary said as she stroked her hand gently through his hair.

"Stay?" Marshall asked.

"For as long as you need me," Mary replied.

"Going to be sick," Marshall said, as Callie brought a trash can for him to use.

Once Marshall was done he laid back and thankfully fell asleep. Mary and Callie stared at each other.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night for the two of us," Callie said, flashing a brief smile at Mary.

"It's okay, he's worth it," Mary replied.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. Opening one eye she noticed Seth sitting next to Callie, while Stan continued to move the cup in front of her.

"Don't tease an armed non morning person, it's very unhealthy, Stan," Mary warned.

"Rough night?" Seth asked.

"Irritable is an interesting way to describe that mood from withdrawal. I do get why the doctor warned us. He was sick several times, no insomnia he slept pretty good actually. He seemed to favor the flu like symptoms and no more breathing problems. They're releasing him today," Mary replied.

"He's awake so you don't have to whisper," Marshall said.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mary asked.

"You don't want to know. Did you get Liam?"

"He's locked up and this time no where near Carmello," Stan replied as the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Mann we will be releasing you. I suggest you take it easy for a few days. Those ribs are going to be sore for awhile. If you have any difficulties breathing, I want you to come back. I'll have the nurse bring you the discharge papers."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was four days later and Mary found herself sitting next to Marshall with Jamie on his lap telling him all about swimming at the hotel pool. Being the dutiful Uncle he was he listened intently until Katie called Jamie out to the other room.

Mary reached over and entwined their hands. Marshall looked at her in surprise.

"You scared the hell out of me Marshall. When you were lying on the church floor and not breathing I was petrified I was going to lose you. I don't ever want to experience that again," Mary said honestly.

"I'm sorry I scared you and everyone else. I feel like I failed somehow in all of this. How did I not notice them tailing me? I'm a marshal I should be able to spot a tail. I need to apologize to you and everyone else for anything hurtful I might've said while I was doped up," Marshall replied.

"It wasn't you speaking and there's nothing to worry about no one blames you. It seems this little escapade has done some good for you and your family also," Mary said, she had watched as Derek, Cody and Seth had actually sat down and talked to each other. Things weren't perfect, but they were all making an attempt to find a common ground.

"I keep thinking it won't last. That eventually they'll see me as their geeky baby brother and pull away again," Marshall said.

"I've spent time with them Marshall. They care more than they show or admit. I think this was a real eye opener for them. It was for me," Mary replied.

"How's that?" Marshall asked.

Mary just smirked and started to get off the couch as Callie called them in for dinner. She reached back a hand to help Marshall up as they headed into the kitchen. Mary looked at the family there and realized it was time to drop a hint.

"I've been doing a little thinking about messy lately. We'll discuss it later," Mary kissed his cheek and grabbed a seat at the table.

Marshall froze as the words sunk in. With a silly grin on his face he sat down and thought about this week. Liam's strongest desire was for justice. It was the only thing he could envision. Marshall looked around the table at his family both related and non related and realized he had almost everything he ever wanted. Looking at Mary smiling at him he amended that thought; he just might have it all.


End file.
